freeholdfandomcom-20200213-history
Brottor Gorunn
Brottor was born in the slums of Gyrax and raised there by his father Urlem. Urlem was an old hard working dwarf that fell to the drink after the loss of his wife Moria and Brottor's twin brother Grottor. Who both were lost during Brottor's birth. Brottor saw Urlem worked hard everyday for him to provide what little he had and love his son with all his heart. Being in the slums life was hard for the Gorunn's, often being ridiculed for being a drunk Brottor would defend his father's honor. Brottor landed his first job at Urlem's favorite pub the Boar Hat where he was a bus boy he usually just made enough so Urlem could drink for free and keep himself busy since they could not afford school. One night while Brottor was walking home Urlem a small street gang jumped the pair. Urlem tried to defend his son but was much to inebriated and was knocked unconscious, so defending himself as well as his dad as just a boy. One of the patrons came out to see the commotion and quickly ran the street gang off. Brottor thanked the stranger and picked his dad up to head home. The stranger introduced himself as Sir Durnur Slatemanger a noble knight of the Rockhewer, and stayed and helped look after Urlem until he regained consciousness. Brottor let the two men talk among themselves as he prepared some food for Durnur as a gesture of gratitude for helping them out tonight. When Brottor entered the room he was sat down and Urlem and Durnur explained how he was going to become a squire for the Durnur and train to be a knight in the Rockhewer but had to leave his father until his training was complete. With a heartfelt goodbye and a hug Brottor was determined to make his father proud of him. Many years passed and Brottor seemed to love this life, the slums and Boars Hat were distant memories. He tried his best and was anxious to learn, Durnur loved having Brottor around and treated him as a brother more than a squire but Brottor never felt himself above anyone else he worked hard and earned his keep. Brottor quickly learned the Rockhewer code, and tried to live every aspect of his life by it. Brottor joined Durnur on his mission to the Suss Forest, making sure the camp was set up and gathered food and prepared meals normal squire stuff. One day while searching for some game to kill he came across an odd necklace hanging on a tree branch. It was like nothing he had seen before, his first instinct was to turn and run but, the necklace called to him and he could not resist. As soon as he grabbed the necklace it melded with his skin, filled his head with Elven knowledge, and left a strange marking on his inner forearm. Scared Brottor ran back to camp to show the Rockhewers. They figured out it was ancient elvish and it loosely translated to Veiled Warden also there was now a faint arcane aura like a sorcerer but not the same emanating from Brottor. He was not cursed and Brottor felt no different. They kept a close eye on Brottor and noticed his archery skills greatly improved along with other things. Deciding that he was not a threat Brottor joined the other Rockhewers in battle and proved himself as worthy to wear the Tabard. Returning to Gyrax to officially join the ranks of Rockhewers Brottor stopped in to see Urlem and never has his father been so proud of him the reunion was short as a small group was ordered to help protect the new colony Oaken Hill as great things were expected to come out of the Pomarj. The Rockhewers were about to depart When Azbak Goldhearth took them aside and said protect my son Thoren he is crucial in making this endeavor worth the losses suffered there.